Got the Girl
by Alex E. Andras
Summary: Ben may have got the girl. But Riley already has his. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you recognise. They belong to Disney and the like.

* * *

_A lot had happened over the last few weeks_

"Yeah, you got it chief. Thank you. Bye," Riley Poole closed his cell phone, "They want us in Cairo next week for the opening of the exhibit. They're sending a private jet." He said to his two friends of only a few weeks.

_Yep, a lot had happened._

"That's fun." Abigail said with a smile.

"Yeah, big whoop," Riley said flatly, "We could've had a whole fleet of private jets. Ten percent, Ben. They offered you ten percent and you turned it down." He gave his friend a look that hinted on disgust

"Riley, we've been over this," Ben argued, "It was too much. I couldn't accept it."

"I still have this, splinter that's been festering for three months…" Riley complained, trying to annoy his friend even more. Ben just laughed.

"Ok, I'll tell you what," Ben told him, "The next time we find a treasure that redefines history for all mankind, you make the call on the finder's fee."

"That's not as funny," Riley said, pausing, looking at the pair before him "What do you care?" he questioned Ben "You got the girl."

"It's true." Abigail said, and she and Ben leaned in for a kiss.

"Yeah, rub it in," Riley said, "Enjoy your spoils!" he mocked, turning to his own pride and joy, a red Ferrari, "While I settle for stinking one percent." he climbed into his new, red shiny sports car. "Half of one percent actually." He pointed out

"One percent." He grumbled, knowing how much it was annoying Ben "Unbelievable!"

"I'm sorry for your suffering, Riley." Ben said sarcastically.

"For the record, Ben," Riley added, "Gotta love the house."

They took the time to glance at the beautiful, classic mansion. It really was a nice house

"You know," Ben said, going into a mode that reminded Riley of elder people going into a 'back in the day' rant, "I actually chose this house because in 1812, Charles Carroll met-"

"Yeah someone who did something in history and had fun," Riley cut it, not really caring, "You could've had a bigger house." He added, hoping to insult his friend. Ben smiled, and waved as the Ferrari turned and headed off the estate.

_A lot had happened in the last few weeks._

Riley reflected on them as he left the estate and turned onto the main road. In the past month and a half, he had met up with a man who came from a family ridiculed for generations. Befriended him and his partner, Ian Howe, they had found the ship the Charlotte, Ian had betrayed Ben and left the two of them to be blown up in the ship. They had survived the explosion in something no smaller than a minor miracle, had been called crazy by numerous Government officials when trying to warn them that the Declaration of Independence would be stolen, had stolen it themselves to prevent such a thing from happening, had saved the 'mean declaration lady' from being kidnapped by Ian. Had found the map on the Declaration, had lost it to Ian, Riley himself, Abigail and Ben and his father had been trapped at the bottom of a shaft aliens had obviously created, they had found the treasure, they had escaped, and they had sent Ian to jail. Riley had made two new friends, but he didn't doubt he'd also made a lot of enemies as well.

This had all only taken them just under a month, yet the time had seemed to stretch forever. The past three weeks or so had been taken up with sorting out where the treasure would go, which museums would have it, and, of course, the simple matter of the finders fee.

"One percent." Riley huffed to himself, pulling the car into a parking space once designated to his van beneath the complex he lived in. He stood for a moment, looking at his car and smiling to think that he could finally afford to move out of the tiny rooms he rented, Ben and Abigail had offered for him to move in with them for a while, until he was able to buy his own home.

He smirked, and walked to the elevator, his mind still going over everything that had happened whilst he had been on the quest for the treasure, even through all that time, he had really only had one thing in his thoughts.

He started a little when the lift stopped on his floor, unaware that he had even stepped inside it, he stepped out, his hand going into the pocket of his jeans and fumbling out his key. He crossed the hall to his door, eyeing the peeling wallpaper in the hallway with distaste.

_He'd be on Ben and Abi's doorstep sooner than they expected._

Within moments of reaching his own door, the key was in the lock and the door open with a simple twist of the handle, he walked in, throwing enough cash to the disgruntled girl standing by the kitchen area to pay for several months of her being in his home, as opposed to the month and a half it had been. He barley noticed her snatch the money up with hungry eyes and dash from the room, slamming the door as she went.

Riley stood for a moment, taking in the meagre furnishings and poorly decorated walls.

_He'd be on Ben and Abi's doorstep sooner than he'd expected._

He was wrapped up in his thoughts, and was unprepared for the tiny, dark haired whirlwind that smashed into his legs and knocked him flying backwards and onto the floor. And he had barely enough time to register that it had happened for the whirlwind had crawled onto his chest and had wrapped arms around his neck tightly, and he knew it was useless to try to release the hold.

He looked down at his chest, a pair of wide brown eyes gazed back at him from under a fall of auburn hair, and Riley sighed, pulling an arm around the child on his chest and hugging her close.

_Ben may have got the girl, _he thought,_ but he already had his._


End file.
